Aishiteru wa, Sakura
by saadokana18
Summary: I think I've fallen in love with the devil of Namimori. But would he ever like me back? Hibari X OC.
1. Chapter 1

First of all, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (:

Friday, Before Lunch ==

Hibari was patrolling down the hallways, and passes by the library. Just then, one of the shelves happen to fall down, since a student was trying to grab a book on the top, but accidently pushed the shelf. The shelf was leaning and started crashing down, right on top of 2 other students. Just then, a girl pushed two of them out of the way with her left arm, and the shelf was falling on to her. Using her right arms, she braced herself, while the shelf brutally hit her arm. The impact was quite big, causing her arms to hit her head, but the shelf did not completely crush her. "Sakura! Are you okay?"  
>"Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled back.<br>"Thanks for saving our butts! But may we take you to the infirmary?"  
>"Yeah! You're injured!" The other one said.<br>"No thanks Taki and Ryu-kun, I can handle it myself." Sakura smiled again. Taki and Ryu helped bring back up the shelf to its original position, and helped Sakura up. "Well, alright then, we'll see you around." And so Taki and Ryu was leaving the library, but bumped into Hibari, who witnessed the whole scene. "Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Hibari-san!" The two of the said in unison, while bowing 3 times, and walked off. Hibari grunted, but stood there, and kept watching what Sakura was doing. She started stacking the books back on the shelf, carefully looking at the codes to see which ones were place before the others. Sakura, her dark brown lock tied up in a plain ponytail, with two clips splitting her bangs to the side. She didn't look special or pretty. Just plain. With the sight of seeing Sakura stacking the books neatly back on the shelf, Hibari left.

Friday, Lunch ==

Sakura walked into the cafeteria, with two of her friends, Hanami and Kurumi. "Sakura! Your arm's hurt! How bout I'll get lunch for you today? Carrying trays around must hurt your arm!" Hanami offered.  
>"No thanks, I can handle it."<br>"Are you sure…?" Kurumi asked, concerned.  
>"Yeah yeah, you know I'm just very buff like that right?" Sakura winked.<br>"Okay then," and both of them walked off to get their lunch. But speaking of the truth, Sakura's arm did hurt a lot, and she couldn't lift a dictionary with just one arm. 'I'll just skip lunch today,' Sakura thought. She left the cafeteria, and decided to go on the roof, to breathe in some fresh air. She started going up the stairs, and when she was at the top, she gently placed her hands on the knob, and turned it. Stepping outwards, she could see the blue skies and the clouds, and birds flying. What a beautiful sight. But she also saw someone. It was Hibari-san, lying on the floor, with his arms reaching backwards, tucked under his head. Sakura thought 'Hibari-san must feel wonderful doing this all the time, maybe I should try it too.' Sakura quietly walked towards Hibari, and sat down right next to him. She then laid down, and got into the same position as Hibari. Yes. Hibari was pissed. This herbivore was disturbing his peaceful sleep, (even if she was so very quiet) and moreover, she's lying right next to him. He quickly stood up, and took out his tonfas. "What are you doing here herbivore? Do you know your disturbing my mid-day nap? Now get out of here before I bite you to death." Sakura quickly got up.  
>"Oh, I'm sorry Hibari-san, I didn't know I was disturbing you. I'll leave then…" Hibari has just realized it was the girl this morning in the library.<br>"Stop right there. Who do you think you are? Disturbing my sleep, and just running off? I'm going to bite you to death anyways." Hibari brought his tonfa higher, and was going to hit Sakura's right arm.  
>"Wait!" Sakura awkwardly used her left arm to hold the tonfa. She brought her right arm closer to her chest and said, "Sorry, I really didn't mean to bother you, so may I please go?" Hibari's eyes sharpened, and grabbed Sakura's right arm. "Ow!" She shrieked. It was from this morning's injury.<br>Hibari lets go of her arm after he hears her piercing scream, and says, "Run, or else I'm going to bite you to death."  
>"Um.. Thanks Hibari-san," and Sakura treaded off.<p>

Friday afterschool ==

Hibari was patrolling around the school, searching for people who are breaking the rules, by staying late. Ready to bite anyone to death. He sees a classroom door opens, and peeks in to see if there's anyone there. There was. And it was no other person, but Sakura. What was she doing here? Sakura was wiping the chalkboard, erasing the words written in class. Hibari watched her as she wiped the whole board. She then pushed in some chairs that weren't pushed back properly, and cleaned up all the messy paperwork on the tables. Was Sakura staying late to clean up the classroom? Was she supposed to do that? Well, if it's cleaning up, and doing good things for the school, Hibari didn't mind. And so, he stopped watching and kept patrolling.

Friday even later afterschool ==

Hibari was done patrolling, and all students have left. Well, Sakura should of left too. He went to check the classroom Sakura was in once again, and noticed she was _still _in there! Except, she was sleeping on one of the desks. Hibari frowned, and held out his tonfa's while walking towards the unconscious Sakura. He pointed his tonfa and her neck, and said, "Herbivore, I'm going to bite you to death." With this, Sakura woke up, and jumped in her seat, when she saw Hibari right next to her. She glanced up at the clock and noticed it was already 6pm. "Shit!" she said out loud. Hibari glanced at her with his cold and deadly eyes. "I'm sorry Hibari-san! I didn't know I fell asleep! I'm going to go now! Sumimasen!"  
>Just as Sakura got up, Hibari said, "Just where do you think your going? Breaking so many rules in one day. I'm going to bite you to death." Upon hearing this, Sakura held onto her right arm, and sweat dropped. Hibari knew her arm was hurt from this morning, trying to save the two students. "Leave, right now, I'll deal with you on Monday," He gave out a yawn.<br>Upon hearing this, Sakura quickly left the room, but only after saying, "Arigatou!"


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (:

Monday Morning ==

Sakura got out of her bed. Her arm wasn't in pain anymore. Healed already. She smiled. It's Monday, a new start of the week. She looked into her mirror. Her brown wavy hair flowed down near her shoulders, and her bangs tilted to the side. Wondering what would happen if anyone saw this side of her. The natural features, and the gentle smile she had. Truly, Sakura was gorgeous, but a pretty face in school would just cause too much trouble she thought. She tied her hair back into a ponytail as she usually does, and takes two clips, to split her bangs into two sides. She had to agree that she did not look the least beautiful, (well not ugly) but this can get her out of annoyance from guys. She took her bag, and walked off to school.

Monday Lunch ==

"Sakura!" Hanami called out.

"We're over here!" Kurumi shouted. Sakura rushed toward her friends, smiling gracefully. "Is your arm alright?" Kurumi questioned. "Yeah, thanks." Sakura finished her lunch quite quickly, and decided to go up to the roof again. Despite the poor meeting with Hibari, the sight from there is truly beautiful. Once again, Sakura walks up the stairs, turning the doorknobs, and steps out into the fresh air. "Ahh~ The smell is so nice..." She smiled. But there he was. Again. Hibari, glanced at her, as she made her way to the opposite direction of where he was lying.

"Herbivore. Why are you up here again?" He stood up.

"This place feels very good..." Her voice softened.

"... About staying late on Friday. I think I could settle it right now." Hibari lifted up his tonfas.

"Ohh, Hibari-san, do you have to always settle things with violence? Why don't you try talking your way out?" Hibari grunted.

"Herbivores are Herbivores," and he started moving towards Sakura.

"Wait! Hibari-san! I don't want to fight you!"

"Fight me? Don't you mean you don't want to die?" Hibari smirked, and lifted his tonfas. Great. Should I be clashing against the chairman of the disciplinary committee? Whatever. I can't just let him beat the crap out of me. Hibari lunged fowards, and was going to throw me aside, but i blocked him. Yes. I blocked him. With some paper shurikens of mine. "Woa~" Hibari smirked again. He lunged for me once again, but i kept dodging his attacks, by moving or deflecting with my shurikens.

While fighting, Sakura pants and says, "Hibari-san... Can... *huff huff*, Can we ple...please se...settle this... by... by talk...?" Hibari ignored her, and kept on throwing hits. Just then, Sakura saw a group of students ganging up on another one. "WAIT!" Sakura was caught off guard, and Hibari hit her hard on the waist, and she flew aside, hitting a wall. She panted some more, and her hands covered where she got hit. "Hibari-san... someone's down there... getting bullied... please...please go save him first..." Sakura, trying to catch her breath. "Hibari glanced down, towards the grass area, and saw the bullies and the victim.

"Herbivores..." He grunted.

"Please...please..." Sakura begged.

"What would you do if I don't?" Hibari questioned.

"Then I'll... go down myself..." Sakura started to stand up, a little wobbly, but managed to get up. She walked over to the side of the roof, and shouted, "You guys! Stop what you're doing!" The bullies looked up, and pointed at her.

"It's Sakura! Miss. goodie two shoes~" They laughed. Sakura sighed. There to far from her reach at this state of hers. She couldn't do anything, but she saw the little guy that was getting bullied, looking it to her eyes. How cute... Sakura thought. He looked at Hibari again. "Please, Hibari-san... Please..."

"I don't feel like it." He grunted. He was probably just doing this on purpose. Really...? A chairman of the disciplinary committee refuses to help?

"Hibari-san... Let me join the disciplinary committee..." Hibari eyed her. "Let me join." Sakura looked serious.

"And why should I...?" Hibari gave out a frown.

"Because you are failing as the role of a chairman of the club. Therefore, I'm going to correct it. I'm joining." Hibari smirked at the thought and replied, "Fine. But save the herbivore yourself," and left without another word.

Monday Later Lunch ==

Sakura slowly made it down the stairs, finding the bullies still there, hovering over the smaller kid. "You guys over there! Stop it!" "Ahahahhaha! And we were thinking who it would be telling us to stop. It's Miss. Goodie Two Shoes! What do you think of this weakling here? Wouldn't you love to see him cry?" The bullies laughed. Sakura had one hand on her injured area, and the other hand grabbed for the kid. The bullies let her do that, but then surrounded her. "And where do you think your going..." They grinned. Sakura glanced around.

"Move." The bullies looked at each other and just started laughing.

"And what makes you think we're going to be submissive, and move like you say so?"

"By the power of the disciplinary committee. Move." Sakura growled.

"This isn't your usual self Sakura. Aren't you suppose to be helping people always? And now your saying lies, and saying you have the power of the disciplinary committee. What lies are you making up here. Your trying to scare us are you? You think you can?" And they all laughed. Sakura rolled her eyes, still holding on the frightened young boy. She was pushing her way out of the big built bodies, but was grabbed by one of the guys. "Oh no no, Sakura-chan. Where do you think your going?" Sakura was squealing in pain, not because of his strong grip, but the injury from earlier. Oh Hibari. Look at what you've done to me...

"Let me go!" She squirmed, but not much energy could she use, with her waist in pain. They bullies smiled, and grabbed both of her arms.

"Why don't you just stay home tomorrow?" Oh my, are they going to throw a punch at me? Shit. "Even though you're a girl, you piss me off too much." One of them tightens their fists, and swings it backwards... then... A flash. The very moment I was waiting for the pain to hit me. Nothing... I couldn't feel anything... No pain in my stomach... I opened my eyes, and there in front of me, was the bullies piled up. I was shocked. What...? What was that...? "Don't mess around, Herbivore."

"... Hibari-sa... Senpai... Arigatou..." Sakura collapsed onto the ground. She looked into the orbs of the little boy. "Are you alright...?" The boy was shivering, but replied, "Yes big sister... Thank you..." "It's alright. No need to thank me... Now run along, get to your class..." The little boy smiled, and ran off. Sakura just sat there, panting a little.

"Hibari senpai... Why are you here...?" Hibari grunted. "I wondered how badly you get beated up." "I... if it wasn't thanks to...you..." Sakura's voice softened, so the '_you' _ wasn't heard. Hopefully... But, Hibari heard it anyways.

Hibari started to say, "If it wasn't for..." But Sakura interrupted. "Thanks." "..." Hibari gave out a yawn. "Go to class," and he left.

Monday After School At Home ==

"Ow..." Sakura rubbed the spot where Hibari had aimed for. 2nd day she's talked to him, and she get's this injury. Just great. But I guess Hibari did have a nice side... Well.. somewhat... At least he showed up at the exact right time. That would make it up for the injury... But... Well.. Ahh.. Forget it. But now I'm in the Disciplinary Committee... I'll think more tomorrow. I'm going to sleep...

But what else awaits Sakura...?


	3. Chapter 3

02/13/2012

Tuesday Morning ==

Sakura got out of bed again, and her side was quite sore. She lifted her shirt up and saw a big purple spot. A bruise. This purple won't fade away... untill a few days... Whatever... Sakura walks into the bathroom, doing her daily routine, and lastly ties her hair back, and uses two clips to split her hair. Done.

Tuesday Morning ==

Sakura walks down the hallways, but drops her books and supplies, when she bumps into someone. That someone... No other than Hibari. "Sumimasen!" Sakura frantically grabs her stuff, not even knowing who she had bumped into.

"You. What do you think you're doing? You're part of the disciplinary committee now. Get organized." Sakura looks up, and sees Hibari. "Oh! Hibari-senpai! Sumimasen! I didn't realize it was you!"

"... Well get in the disciplinary committee room at lunch time today," and Hibari makes a turn and leave. Sakura stacks her books and supplies on top of each other, and continues walking to class.

Tuesday Lunch ==

It's lunch time, Sakura thought to herself. Disciplinary Committee Room... She hurries down the hallway and makes a turn. Now, standing right in front of the door. Here it is, and she pushes it open. Hibari looks up, and glares at Sakura. "Knock, Herbivore."

"Oh, I'll remember to knock next time."

"Now file these papers for me," Hibari commanded. Sakura pressed her lips together, but nodded in reply. She walked over to his desk, and lifted the stack of papers. As she files the papers quietly on the couch, one piece falls out, and lands quietly on the floor. Sakura does not notice this. Just then, Kusakabe rushes in the door, and slips on the piece of paper. Sakura notices this in an instance, and immediately grabs him by the arm, and pulls him. Kusakabe catches balance, and stands back up.

"Arigatou..."

"Your welcome," she replies with a smile, and picks up the piece of paper on the floor. "This was all my fault anyways." Kusakabe nodded, and headed towards Hibari.

"Kyo-san, recently, there was an incident of glass breaking in the Gymnasium." He handed him some photos, and the expression of Hibari immediately changed. He stood up, and headed out the door.

"Wait! Hibari-senpai!" Sakura called out. She stopped at what she was doing, and followed Hibari. "Wait up! Hibari-senpai!" She caught up with him. Hibari ignored her and kept walking. "Hibari-senpai, where are you going...? What are you going to do...?"

Hibari glared at her. "Say something one more time, and I'll bite you to death." Hibari's eyes sharpened. Sakura silenced herself, but kept following him. They arrived at the gymnasium, and saw the shattered glass lying on the floor. They also saw a group of boys slapping each other on the back, and laughing, while there were cans of soda spread on the floor. Hibari started walking towards them, and drew out his tonfas. "Herbivores, I'm going to bite you to death." The group turned around and their faces turned pale. But one of them stood out and said, "Hibari! Yes. We broke the glass, but we're not afraid of you!" he eyed his friends, but they were all shaking there head.

"That means I'll definitely need to bite you to death," Hibari growled.

"Hibari-senpai! No! Don't settle this with violence!" Sakura stood between Hibari and the group.

"And you want to challenge me? Again?" He smirked.

"No! I... No! That's not what I mean! The window! It's broken! I'll fix it somehow! Leave it to me!" She turned and faced the group, "You guys go and leave, I'll deal with this..."

One of them stood out and said, "Thank you Sakura.. We owe you one..." And they ran off. Even the one who talked back to Hibari ran. "Hmph. But since now you're taking up their responsibility..." He positioned himself in a fighting stance. "I'll bite you to death." Sakura sighed, but did as he wanted. She took out her paper shurikens. Hibari lunged fowards, and threw hits and Sakura. She dodged and dodged, but her movements weren't quick enough, because of the injury from yesterday. Sakura only had one choice. To attack. That's it, she thought. She drew out multiple shurikens, and throw them at Hibari. Hibari jumped backwards. One of them sliced a strand of his hair off. He smirked. He lunged again, and Sakura tried to block them with her shurikens, but suddenly, spikes came out from his tonfa, and stabbed her in the arm. Shit! She threw one last shuriken at Hibari, but he deflected it, while Sakura kneeled down and cover her would with her hand. Moreover, her wounded hand covered the spot where Hibari had hit her _yesterday_. 3rd time talking. 2 injuries. Just great. Hibari frowned, and walked near Sakura. He kneeled down, and lifted her shirt a little.

"What are you doing?" Sakura screamed, and pushed him away.

"..." He walked around her, and positioned his tonfa on her neck. "Don't move, or I'll bite you to death." At this point, Sakura couldn't do anything. Hibari lifter her shirt slightly, and saw quite a large purple spot on her waist. "Is this... from yesterday...?" And he pulled her shirt back down. Sakura gently nodded. "Wao." Hibari smirked.

"What's it to _wao_ about? It's an injury!"

"The fact that you can still move quite a lot with it, even managing to slice a strand of my hair off." Sakura looked down. No one has ever complimented her before. It felt good... slightly at least. Hibari looked at the clock in the gymnasium. 5 minutes till lunch is over. "Clean up the broken glass," and he left.

Tuesday After school ==

Sakura walked into the gymnasium. She looked at all the shattered pieces of glass on the floor. I'm suppose to clean all this up by myself... She walked closer to it, and squatted down, observing the tiny pieces. She gave out a sigh, and went to the storage room to get supplies to clean it up.

Hibari is patrolling around the school again, catching anyone who is breaking school rooms again. Out of curiosity, he passes the Gymnasium, and peeks in to see if Sakura is cleaning. There she is. Holding a broom, and brushing it into a trashcan. He just stands there watching her, cleaning up.

She finishes, and puts the supplies away. She looks over the area again, but sees 2 pieces of glass still lying on the floor. She bends down, and tries to pick them up with her fingers, except it cuts her fingers, and it starts to bleed. "Ow," she winces, but Hibari comes by her and hands her a handkerchief. She looks up, and says, "Arigatou..." She wraps it around her finger, but the white handkerchief is now stained with red.

"How stupid are you. DOn't you know that you shouldn't touch glass?" Hibari gave out a sigh. Hibari grabs her by the arm to pull her up, but she starts yelping in pain. Hibari quickly lets go, and Sakura drops back on the floor. Hibari then realizes, he has grabbed her injured arm, and it is now starting to bleed heavily again. Sakura whimpers a little, and this time, Hibari grabs her other arm and pulls her up. "Herbivores are Herbivores..." He murmured.

"Hibari...senpai... My head feels a little dizzy..." and she collapses, but Hibari catches her before she hits the ground. "..." Hibari grunts. Feeling dizzy... It's probably because her lack of blood, Hibari thought. How troublesome... Hibari lifts her up, and carries her back to the Disciplinary Committee room. He switches on the lights, and softly place her on the couch. He lifts the sleeve of her shirt, where the wound is, and he takes some pressure bandages and wraps it neatly around her wound. He leaves the cut on the finger alone, and the bruise on her waist. It's already 6:43 PM, and he'd should be going home by now. But he couldn't just leave her here alone can he? He sighs, and takes his black jacket off, and places it on top of Sakura. He'll just do some more paper work tonight... By 11:30, Hibari's head is on his desk, and he is now asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

First of all, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (:

Wednesday 4:30 AM

Sakura opened her eyes, and found herself in a room not so familiar. This was the Disciplinary Committee room. She folded Hibari's jacket neatly, got up, and realized her arm was wrapped neatly with pressure bandages. She looked over at Hibari's desk, and saw Hibari lying there. She decided to take the jacket over, and quietly and gently, put it over Hibari.

Wednesday 4:40 AM

Sakura found her bag, and started working on her homework from yesterday.

Wednesday 6:00 AM

Sakura finished off the last problem, and quietly packed her things up. Her hair was quite untidy, and decided to straighten it somehow. She took a brush out of her bag, and started combing her hair. But in the middle of combing her hair, Hibari woke up, and gave out a yawn. He looked up and saw someone facing the door. Sakura? Honestly, he had no idea what Sakura would like with her hair down. "Herbivore..." Hibari murmured. From hearing this, Sakura shrieked, pushed the door open, and ran out. Frantically tying her hair, but realized she left both her clips on the coffee table in the room.

"Shit..." No choice, but go back into the room. She covered her forehead, and slowly walked inside. Hibari noticed she was covering her hair, and frowned at her. "TURN AWAY!" Sakura exclaimed.

"... I don't follow orders." He stood up and walked towards Sakura. Sakura immediately took the clips on the table, and started backing up. "Hold your hands up," Hibari ordered. Sakura only backed up a little more, but soon enough, her back was against the wall, and Hibari was only around 3 meters away from her. When he was only 1 meter away from Sakura, she slid down against the wall, and sat on the floor, head down, buried. Hibari slowly kneeled down, and put one of his hands on Sakura's head. Sakura started shaking her head, and Hibari let go his grip. "... Look at me..."

"..." Sakura said nothing.

"Lift your head..." Hibari said.

"No, no... I don't want anyone to see me like this..." Sakura replied.

"If you don't, I'll do it for you." Sakura stayed in her position. "..." Hibari took his hand, and pulled away two of her hands. Sakura only turned away. "Look at me..." Sakura still refused. "..." Hibari took his fingertips, and brushed it against her face, turning it to him. Face to face. Sakura, with her hair slanted to one side, she looked very different. A lot more... prettier... Sakura's cheeks turned a little pink, and Hibari quickly stood up. "Why would you hide your face..."

"I... Uh... No reason... I.. just...just... don't like being seen like this...I guess..." After that, they both remained silent for a minute.

"You know... I think you should just come to school like that..."

"Hibari-senpai...? Um.. What did you say?" Her cheeks flushed a little.

"...Shut up or I'll bite you to death."

Wednesday Morning ==

"Well it's time for class, I better get going... Bye... Hibari-senpai..." And Sakura left the room quickly, without a second glance. Her heart was beating a little fast. What was this feeling...? Do I... like Hibari-senpai...? Sakura thought to herself. Her mind kept thinking about the words "Why would you hid your face..." Does this mean... Hibari thinks she's pretty...? Or... At least prettier..? She smiled with the thought. Hibari didn't talk to her for the rest of the day, but... It didn't matter.

Wednesday Night ==

Sakura lays on her bed thinking. Hibari... She smiles at the thought. She hasn't come to like this _monster_ has she? She falls asleep, with her lips curved slightly upwards.


	5. Chapter 5

First of all, i do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (:

Thursday Morning ==

Sakura woke up upon hearing her alarm go off. She took her hand and slammed it shut. She just laid on her bed thinking... 'I don't want to get out of bed, it's so cold...' but then, her mind trailed off and thought of something else... Hibari... Sakura smiled at the thought again. With this in her mind, she pushed her blankets away, and got up. Doing her daily routine, and lastly, tying back her hair into a ponytail, and taking 2 clips, to split her bangs. Even if Hibari had said "Why would you hide your face...?" She didn't want any trouble, with all the change of appearance.

Thursday Morning at School ==

Sakura walked in the classroom, and saw Harumi. "Ohayo, Harumi," Sakura greeted. "Oh! Sakura! Ohayo! By the way, have you chosen what to wear next week?" Harumi asked. "...Next week...?" "The school dance of course! Haven't you heard? The disciplinary committee is organizing it anyways right?" "Ohhh! No, I haven't picked out anything to wear yet, besides, I might be on duty..." "Oh, thats... a shame... Well, I'll ask Kurumi about it when she arrives!"

Thursday Lunch ==

I walked into the cafeteria, and looked around, seeing what to get. I was just really hungry. But just then, Kusakabe came over, and tapped me on the shoulders. I turned around, and he said, "You need to report to the disciplinary room right now." "Oh, is it a disciplinary meeting or something?" "Yeah, pretty much," Kusakabe replied. "Oh, well alright then, thanks for letting me know," and Sakura hurried up the stairs.

Sakura reached the disciplinary room, and pushed open the doors. Hibari looked up and grunted, "I thought I told you to knock." "Sumimasen! I forgot..." And Sakura gently closed the doors. She scanned the room, but saw no another person besides Hibari and herself. "Hibari-senpai...? Where are the other committee members...?" "You don't need to care about that business, now get over here." Sakura nodded slightly, and walked closer to him. "School dance next friday. Help me fill these forms out, and file them," Hibari said, while pushing the stack of paper forwards. Sakura did as she was told, and lifted up the stack, and started working by the couch. While she was working, she glanced up at the clock and noticed, there was 5 minutes left before lunch period ended. "Hibari-senpai! There's 5 minutes left for lunch period! May i run down and get some food! I haven't ate lunch, and I'm really hungry!" Hibari looked up, and stared at her. "Hn..." Hibari took the other half of the sandwich he was eating, and held it out. "Eat this..." Sakura was a little stunned, by stood up, walked towards him, and took the sandwich. "Thanks..." and she bit into the sandwich. "Go to class now. Come back after school, to finish the papers," and Hibari went back to his work.

Thursday After school ==

Sakura walked back to the Disciplinary Committee Room, and knocked on the door. There was no reply, so she pushed the doors open. The papers she was working on today wasn't on the coffee table she was working at anymore. She looked over on Hibari's desk, and started searching for it. But as she was looking for her papers, she saw a bottle of pills on the table. She picked it up and it read, "For curing Colds." Hibari has a cold? Didn't really seem like it, so she just started working on her papers. Hibari came in not much sooner, looked at her work, and then laid on the couch next to the one Sakura was sitting on. "Hibari-senpai?" "Be quiet. I'm going to take a nap. When you're done, just put them on my table. Don't disturb me, or I'll bite you to death," and he closed his eyes. Sakura looked at the still creature for awhile, smiled, and went back to work. She finished the papers quite quickly, as she is known as a very efficient worker, with good study grades. She neatly stacked them on Hibari's desk, and then sat right on the floor, next to Hibari. Sakura has never seen such a gentle face of the chairman. Hibari looked so different like this. Sakura was tempted to ruffle his hair, but she decided it might disturb him from his sleep. But furthermore, something caught Sakura's attention. Hibari's cheeks were slightly red. Why was it red? Is he blushing? No... He's asleep... Then...Then... He's sick...? Just as she thought of it, she was reminded that Hibari's desk and a bottle of pills! Was he really sick...? Sakura lifted up her hand, and gently put in ontop of Hibari's forehead. Just as she did this, Hibari's eyes opened. "...What the hell are you doing..." "Be quiet, your forehead is really hot. You have a fever, so get some rest." Hibari thought of just laying there, but pushed Sakura's hand away. He started to get up, legs slowly landing on the floor, and stood up. But as he did so, his legs kind of limped, but Sakura pulled him up, preventing him to fall. "See! Why don't I bring you to the infirmary?" "Herbivore, No one's there..." and Hibari collasped into Sakura's arm. "He should of listened to me... And aren't you heavy..." Sakura mumbled, as she put Hibari's arm around her shoulders, and held him on the waist. She slowly walked him to the infirmary, and laid him on the bed. She ran back upstairs, and got the bottle of pills, and hurried back. She covered him with a blanket, and searched the cupboards for a towel. Rinsing it with cold water, she folded the towel and placed it on Hibari's forehead. Sakura decides to complete her homework, as soon as possible, and take care of Hibari for the rest of the night.

Thursday Night ==

Hibari woke up with Sakura lying her head on her arms, right next to him. He took of the now warm towel off his forehead, and placed it on the table next to him. He sat up, and he was feeling a bit better than before. He smirks as he sees the form of Sakura lying asleep. He raises his hand, and gently pats on her head. Sakura awakens upon the movement. She shakes her head, and looks up, seeing Hibari looking right at her. She quickly turns, and hides her cheeks that've already turned a little pink. "Hibari! You woke up! Now, let me get your medicine!" And she rushes off to pour some water into a cup of glass. Hibari just keeps his eyes focused on her as she does whatever she needs. She brings the water over, and in her hands, she holds 2 pills. "So, I like saw a bottle of pills on your desk... And um, yeah, it says to take 2..." Hibari takes the glass of water and the pills, and gulps it down. "Are you feeling better...?" "...Yes... Now go home..." "No, it's alright, I finished all my homework anyways, I've decided to stay here with you for the night..." "Is that so...?" And Hibari lies back down and goes to sleep. Very soon after, Sakura falls asleep aswell... head lying right on Hibari's chest.


	6. Chapter 6

First of all, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (:

Friday 3:22 AM

Hibari suddenly starting coughing a lot at night, and his forehead was burning. Sakura was awaken because of his coughs, and touched his forehead. She immediately grabbed a temperature checker, and recorded Hibari's temperature. It showed 39.2 Degrees Celsius. "Hibari! How are you feeling?"

"...Cold..." Hibari mumbled.

There were no more blankets in the room, so Sakura took of her jacket, and covered Hibari.

"Here, swallow this pill, it's for fevers..." She gave him another glass of water, and Hibari did as he was told. "Now lie back down, and go to sleep," Sakura demanded. Hibari laid down, and Sakura pulled up the blankets for him. Even so, he was shivering, and Sakura didn't know what do do. Finally she decided just to hold onto both of Hibari's hand, as she slept on top of his chest again, to keep him warm. Hibari still shivered, but soon fell asleep. Sakura felt her heart beating faster than usual, but just laid there without moving. Hibari hands were really hot, and so she decided to let go, and get another wet towel, and placed it on Hibari's forehead. Hibari's cheeks were still pinkish red, and there was sweat dripping from his neck. She took another towel, and gently pressed it against his neck, wiping off the sweat. After wiping off all the sweat, she held one of Hibari's hand again, and not before long, she falls asleep.

Friday 6:30 AM ==

Hibari woke up, as he heard birds chirping from outside. He feels quite a lot better than last night, and his head isn't really dizzy anymore. In his hands, he feels he is holding on to something, soon realizing it was Sakura's hand. He kept holding on to her hand, and used his other hand, to take the two clips out of Sakura's hair, letting her bangs fall down, slanted sideways. "Why don't you come to school like this...?" Hibari murmured. He pushed the blankets away, and let go of her hand as gently as possible. He then picked her up, and carefully dropped her onto the bed. Pulling the blankets over her, and she sat at the side, watching her in this sleeping position.

Friday Morning 11:25 AM ==

Sakura wakes up, and notice it is already 11:25. Shit! She thinks to herself. She looks around her, and see's a note with her name on it. She picks up the note and starts to read. '_Sakura, get some rest. You must be tired from last night. I've reported that you have to do things related the the Disciplinary Committee. No need for you to attend classes today. - Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee.' _Sakura is relieved, and she lies back down, and closes her eyes.

Afterschool ==

Sakura has woken up 2 hours ago, but was filling out some more sheets, that Hibari had told her to do. After she finishes, she walks out of the infirmary, and goes up to the Disciplinary Committee Room. She almost barges in, but remembers Hibari had told her to knock. She takes her hand, and knocks on the door 3 times. "...Come in..." Hibari says. Sakura gently pushes open the door, and places the remaining papers on Hibari' desk.

"Here are the papers I filled out..."

"Hn..." Hibari nods.

"By the way, how are you feeling now?" Sakura gazes into Hibari's eyes.

"...Fine... Thank you..." Hibari said, as turning away, to get some other papers.

"Well, that's great..." Sakura smiles.

Hibari turns back, facing her and asks, "How was last night's sleep...?"

"Oh yeah... It was alright... Well, I guess i gained some new experience of some sort..." Sakura smiled again.

"...Well go home now..."

"Umm, alright then. Just remember to drink lots of water, and get some more sleep. I'll be going now..." Hibari nods, and Sakura heads out the door. She turns back and see Hibari's cheeks a little pinkish red. Is he feeling alright? Or... was that something else...? And she heads home.


	7. Chapter 7

First of all, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (:

Monday Morning ==

Sakura was patrolling down the hallways, sending people in the hallways to class. Hibari walked over, and passes her. Sakura flushed a little and He calls back saying "Disciplinary Room. Lunch," then walked off. 'Lunch time...' Sakura thought. She has made two bentos (japanese lunch box) in the morning, giving one to Hibari for thanking him for the other day's sandwich. "I hope he likes it," Sakura mumbled with a smile.

Monday Lunch ==

Sakura gently lifted the two bentos, and walked up to the Disciplinary Committee room. I couldn't knock on the door, because both of my hands were already occupied by the two bentos. I could only try knocking on the door with the sides of my arm. I knocked a few times, and finally, i knocked again, but the door opened and i fell right into Hibari's arms. Luckily, the bentos didn't fall or anything. "...Hn..." Hibari grunted. I stood back up and said, "Sumimasen!" My cheeks felt a little warm. He looked at the two items I was holding. "Oh! Um, so thank you for the sandwich on the other day... Um, so I made a bento for you..." Sakura's head lowered, while handing one of them to Hibari. "...Mm..." Hibari took it, and placed it on his desk. He sat down on the couch, and patted on the spot next to him, an indication for her to sit down. Sakura sat right next to him (the spot where he pat). "So..." Sakura murmured. She still felt a little awkward so close to Hibari, even after holding his hand to sleep. "...School dance this Friday... You will need to help organize it," Hibari replied. Sakura nodded. "By the way, umm, out of curiosity, is Hibari...senpai going to ask anyone to the dance...?" "...I don't dance with herbivores..." He stood up, and walked back to his desk. Sakura suddenly felt like she had just died. Heartbroken. '_I don't dance with herbivore?_' So that's a no? So... Hibari really didn't have any feelings for her...? She inhaled slowly, and exhaled. "Alright... I'll come back to work on it after school... Bye..." And Sakura left with her bento. She was suppose to eat her's with Hibari's. Was it always only herself, who had this feeling? He never liked me? Not even a bit? Depressed, she went to class.

As Hibari watched her leave, he wanted her to stop. He wanted her to stay with him. Work on something, eat her lunch, or anything. He just wanted her to stay... Did she not notice he had feelings for her? Not even a bit? Was he always the only one who had this feeling? He sighed. He looked at the bento she had made for him, and placed it right infront of him. He threw away his own sandwich, before even seeing what's in the bento. He lifted up the cover, and saw a pieces of food, placed very delicately. Stuck beneath the cover was also a note. He took opened up the piece of paper and it read,_'Dear Hibari, Sorry I couldn't come over to your house or anything to take care of you. I hope you rested a lot over the weekend. This bento is a thanks for the sandwich you gave me earlier this week. Hope you're feeling better! (: - Sakura.' _Maybe that herbivore did... He smirked.

Monday Afterschool ==

Sakura had to go back to that Disciplinary Room, to see Hibari's face again. Her chest was still throbbing, only she felt this did she? She stopped right infront of the Disciplinary Room's door. She could go home now. She could say she didn't feel well, and hide from Hibari. But... 'I don't dance with herbivores.' Did that really mean anything? She let out a sigh, and knocked on the door. "Come in," Hibari said. Sakura walked in, and stood infront of Hibari's desk. Hibari looked up, but then looked away quickly. He took something in below his desk. "Here you go," he tossed a bottle of orange juice at Sakura. "It's for the bento... It tasted...good," he quickly looked back down, and continued his work. "Arigatou..." Sakura said quietly, and turned away as well. 'Wait, so Hibari does like her? Or does he not?' Sakura thought. She was very confused, but smiled. "So... Um, Hibari senpai, what can I work on?" "...Hn..." Honestly, Hibari has finished all the work for the school dance. There was no reason for her to stay. But... He wanted her to. "...Go file these papers..." He found a random stack of papers under his desk, and dropped it on his desk. "Alright," and Sakura went and got to work. Hibari finished his own work, and saw Sakura still working. He looked at her. Her face looked so serious, but so kind... His sides of his lips kind of tilted upwards. He stood up, and held her by the arm. "Stop working, go home now." Sakura lifted her head, and replied, "Wait, let me finish. I'm not done yet..." "Do it tomorrow," and Hibari lifted her with his great strength. Sakura couldn't do anything else, so she stood up. They walked out of the Disciplinary room together, and the school as well. "Well Hibari-senpai, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" Sakura smiled. "...I'll walk you home..." Hibari murmured. "Oh? Oh, umm, sure..." They walked together, side to side, and turned at the corner. Sakura shivered, as a force of wind blew at her. Hibari noticed, so he took of his jacket, and covered it over Sakura. "Hibari-senpai?" Sakura said, kind of shocked. "...Aren't you cold?" "Well yes, I mean no! I mean, you're going to get a cold again!" "...It's alright...I'm not as frail as you..." "But... But...But!" Hibari shooked his head, with hands in his pockets on his pants, and they walked together down the streets until they arrived at Sakura's house. "Well, thank you very much Hibari-senpai..." She took off Hibari's jacket, and helped Hibari put it on. "..." "Um, well see you tomorrow..." "...See you..." And Hibari turned away, and kept walking.


	8. Chapter 8

First of all, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (:

Tuesday Morning ==

Sakura's alarm rung. "Rise and shine!" Sakura said to herself. Hibari walked her home yesterday... She smiled with the thought. Better get going... Sakura wanted to see someone at school... It was her new motivation to get up from bed.

Tuesday School Morning ==

Sakura looked up on the blackboard that Tama Sensei was writing on. Class was always so boring. She knew pretty much everything their teaching... And today's reviewing day.. Yes... x equals negative b, plus or minus square-root, b squared minus 4ac, all over 2a. Quadratic formulas... How do people not know this already...? But suddenly, Tama Sensei said, "Sakura-chan! What is the answer to this question?"

Sakura stood up immediately. "Umm!" She paused for a few seconds, reading through the problem. "Umm, so, the answer should be...um..." Looking over the units again. "It's 12cm..." She answered.

The teacher nodded, and said "Correct." Sakura sat down, and sighed again. She would of answered it quicker... If only if she didn't have someone else on her mind... She shook her head, and thought to herself. 'Sakura! Focus!' and looked down to her math work, and started solving problems.

Tuesday Morning Break ==

Someone patted Sakura on the shoulders, and she immediately turned around with a smile on her face, thinking it was Hibari. But no, it wasn't. It was the guy from last week, who was bullying that little boy. "Oh. What is it...?" I kind of frowned.

"Haha. Sakura-channnnn..." He grinned, and moved closer to her.

"Yes...?" Sakura sweat-dropped.

"Come with me," he smirked, and grabbed her by the hand.

"Wait!" But he didn't let go, so she just went with him. The two of them went outside, and he led her behind the school. "Where are we going? Tora-kun?"

"Ahh, I'm surprised that you actually know my name, Sakura chan..." He let go of her, and Sakura fell, but caught her balance.

"So, umm, what is it Tora-kun...?" Sakura sort of backed away.

"Don't worry, I'm not to hurt you Sakura... Actually, I have a request..."

"Oh? Is this so? Well, what is it then?"

"Well...I was wondering... Your friends with Kurmi-chan right...?"

"Um, yeah...?"

"So... I was wondering if she would like to come to the dance with me..."

"Go ask her yourself. I don't know if she would say yes or no..."

"What? I'm even here to request from!..." Tora calmed down. "I mean, can you go ask her...?" 'Shit. This dude is horrible. This coward is not going to get Kurumi in anyway.' Sakura thought to herself.

"I think it's better if you go ask her yourself...Well it's almost class time..." Sakura turned and started to leave. But Tora grabbed her by the arm, and pushed her against the wall.

"I asked you to go ask her..." He stared into her eyes.

"Let go of me!" Sakura tried to struggle, but she couldn't do anything without her shurikens. She couldn't get them, because Tora has gotten ahold of both of her arms. "Let go!" Sakura shouted again.

"Heyy... Sakura channnn... What would you look like if you took out all your hair accessories? I'm guessing you would look very..._amusing,"_

"Hey! Stop it!"

"The more you reject it, the more I am tempted to do so you know?" Tora put both of her hands together, and held them with one hand. With his other free hand, he started moving it towards her forehead, and touched her clips.

"Stop it!" Tora was just halfway at unclipping it, and Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. But her hair didn't fall infront of her forehead or anything, but instead, she heard a sharp scream. She didn't dare look at exactly what happened that moment, but then she slowly started opening his eyes. But now standing before her wasn't Tora anymore. It was no one else but the Disciplinary Committee's Chairman. Hibari Kyoya. "Hibari...?" She gave out a sigh of relief.

"...Are you okay...?" Hibari patted her head. Sakura slightly blushed, but slid down onto the ground. She sighed. What would happen if he did see her face? Well nothing to biggy, but, it would've been annoying someway or the other. Well, not to worry about it now, but is Tora going to do anything to Kurumi...? Hibari sighed, but kneeled down. He took her loose clips out of her hair, and helped her put it back on.

"Arigatou Hibari..." She mumbled.

"It's alright now, go back to class. Just drop by the Disciplinary Committee Room after school..."

"Thanks..." And Sakura stood back up, heading towards class. Hibari walked near to Tora and whispered into his ear.

"No one else is going to see her beautiful side without her permission. Besides me." He took his tonfa, and gave him one more blow.

Tuesday Lunch ==

Sakura walked into the cafeteria, searching for what to eat. She looks over, and decides to eat a bowl of noodles. She gets in line, and waits for her turn. After she got her lunch, she was walking to her table, but then someone suddenly bumped into her. "Sumimasen!" And the guy bowed three times, and walked off. 'Alright... At least he apologized...' Sakura thought, and she walked towards her table. Kurumi and Hanami was sitting there already.

"Konichiwa Sakura," they both said in unison.

"Konichiwa, Hanami Chan, Kurumi Chan," Sakura said, as she sat down. "So... um.. Kurumi... and Hanami... has anyone asked you guys to the school dance?"

"Nope," they both said in unison again.

"Haha... Alright..." Sakura started eating her noodles.

"So... have anyone asked you...?"Hanami asked.

"Umm.. No.."

"Hahaha," they both laughed.

"What?" I frowned.

"You know, you really should take out your hair accessories," Kurumi said.

"Right..." A few tables behind, the person who bumped into Sakura said to someone next to him.

"I already did as you told. I put some of those sleeping medicines into her bowl."

"_Fantastic_." Tora grinned.

Tuesday Afterschool ==

Sakura's head was feeling heavy, and her eyes were getting drowsy. Her vision kind of blurred, so she just sat in the classroom for a few minutes. Tora was waiting for her. She was supposed to go to the stairs either way, up or down, and he can grab her by then. Except, Sakura went to the infirmary rather than the stairs, which was on the same floor. "I probably just need some pills with caffeine in it, and then go upstairs to work at the Disciplinary room. Sakura stepped into the infirmary and saw Shamal. "Shamal sensei... I'm not feeling that well. I have a slight headache, and I'm feeling quite dizzy..." and she collasped, but Shamal caught her just in time. Shamal lifted her up, and placed her on the bed. He recorded her temperature, but found that it was normal. No physical symptoms, so he decided that she should just rest. Meanwhile, Hibari was waiting for Sakura's arrival, but hasn't seen her yet. It has already been 25 minutes after school ended, and she usually is on time. He picked up the phone on his desk and called Kusakabe.

"Kyo-san?" Kusakabe answered.

"Find where Sakura is and tell me."

"Understood." And Hibari clicked the 'end' button on the phone. Where would Sakura be? Kusakabe first and went to search in her classroom, and saw no one. He asked one of the teachers around, but he said he didn't know. He was about to go downstairs, but before that, he passed the infirmary and saw Shamal.

"Shamal, if you see Sakura around, please contact me."

"Ohh? Sakura? She's right here though," Shamal replied. Kusakabe quickly walked into the infirmary, and saw Sakura lying on the bed.

"Oh. Thanks," and he went up the stairs to inform the Chairman. "Sakura is in the infirmary..."Kusakabe said. Hibari stood up immediately and marched down the stairs. Tora was already gone, hearing Kusakabe searching for Sakura. He walked into the infirmary and saw Sakura lying on the bed. He place his hands on her forehead.

"Ahh, Hibari Kyoya. Don't worry. She doesn't have a fever," Shamal said.

"...Hn...You can go home now." Shamal thought for a second, and then said, "Alrighttyyy, take good care of this one. She's quite prettttyyy, if only she came to school without her hair accessoriessss~" And Shamal left.

"..." Hibari sat next to her, and filled out papers. Soon after, Sakura woke up, and she shook her head.

"Ah... Why did I faint..." She muttered.

"...Sakura...Are you fine...?"

"Hibari? Why are you here?"

"...Get up, I'll walk you home." With these words, Sakura brightened up and smiled.

"Thanks." She got up and they both walked out of the school together. Sakura brought an extra jacket, just incase if she got cold, Hibari wouldn't give her his jacket, because he would get cold.

"You're not cold today...?" Hibari asked.

"Oh. I brought an extra jacket. My body's warm," she smiled. Except there were no pockets on her jacket, and her hands were turning a little red, and she was rubbing them together.

"...Your hands aren't...You got gloves...?"

"Umm...No, but I'll manage." '..." Hibari grabbed one of her hands in his, and Sakura blushed. "Hibari?"

"You're cold right...? You... held my hand when I had a fever..." And they walked to Sakura's house without a word, but hand in hand.

"Thanks..." Sakura said with her head down.

"Careful..." and Hibari left.

Tuesday Night ==

Sakura's heart skipped a beat. She started liking Hibari more and more. It doesn't matter if Hibari did or not... As long as he was nice to her, that was enough.


	9. Chapter 9

First of all, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. (:

Wednesday Morning ==

"Sakura chan!" Kurumi shouted.

"Ohayo! Sakura!" Hanami said.

Sakura walked closer to them, and said, "Ohayo."

"School dance in 2 days!" Kurumi squealed.

"What's there to get excited about? You're not going with anyone right?"Hanami asked.

"So what? I believe all school dances are awesome" Kurumi smiled. 'School dance huh?' Sakura thought to herself. 'It would be awesome I believe personally, but I find it shame that...Hibari wouldnt...'

Wednesday Lunch ==

Sakura walked down to the cafeteria and got herself a sandwich. She then walked upstairs, to the roof of the school. She hasn't been up there for awhile. The roof was pretty much the place Hibari and herself met. She arrived at the door, and gently put her hand on the knob. This was where it all started. She turned it, and pushed the door open. "Ahh. Blue skies. Fresh air. Soft breezes," she said. She walked outside and turned around to see if there was anyone. There wasn't. She sighed softly, but walked near the edge of the roof. She pictured herself being grabbed by the boys, last last Friday, and also pictured Hibari saving her. She giggled to herself.

"What's so funny?" Suddenly a voice was heard from behind. She turned around immediately.

"Hibari?"

"...Hn..." Hibari muttered.

"Um, Hi..." Sakura lowered her head, hoping Hibari wouldn't send her off, or bite her to death.

"..." Hibari said nothing.

"Oh... Um, well, I'm going to go now... Umm... See you after school..." Sakura headed towards the door.

"I'll bite you to death. If you leave the roof." Sakura blushed and smiled upon hearing this, and she just stood there. Hibari sat down at first, but then laid his back on the ground, with both of hands underneath his head. "...Sakura..."

"...Mmm...?" Sakura turned.

Hibari inhaled, exhaled, and said, "...Lie down next to me..." She did as she said, a laid down next to him.

"The sky is really blue you agree?"

"Mm..." Hibari mumbled. Sakura just stared into the light blue sky, without noticing, Hibari fell asleep. Soon later, Sakura looked at her cellphone, and she noticed there were 2 minutes left of lunch period. Shit, she thought. She quietly got up, and patted herself, getting the dust of herself. She looked at Hibari. He might catch a cold. So she took off her jacket and covered it over Hibari.

"See you after school," she whispered, and left.

Wednesday After School ==

Sakura knocked on the Disciplinary Committee's Door. "Come in..." Sakura pushed the doors opened and enter.

"So what can I do today?" She smiled. Hibari looked up and saw her cheerful smile. That would always brighten his day up.

"Here," Hibari pointed at a stack of paper. "File these," and he got back to work. Sakura nodded, and got to work. Hibari would look up every now and then, and just stare at her for a few seconds. But each time, his heart was beating faster and faster. It was this feeling again. What was it...? Was they called liking a person? He's never experienced it before. But he smirked, and got back to work. After filling out all the papers, Sakura looked up and saw Hibari still working.

"Hibari? May you tell me what the time is?"

"... 4:23..."He replied.

"Oh? Already, hmm... They should be coming soon..." Sakura talked to herself.

"Who's coming...?" Hibari raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, um, Kagami and Hanami. Their picking me up to buy a dress for the school dance."

"Is that so..." And Hibari looked back at his papers. In his mind, he thought 'dress huh?' A few minutes later, Kagami and Hanami arrived.

"Sakura! Are you done with your work?" Hanami bursted out loud. Hibari was a little annoyed and frowned, but kept working.

"Um, yeah."

"Well let's get going then! By the way, I heard there's this guy that likes you. I also heard that he might ask you to the dance!" Hanami said. Sakura was shocked, and frightened. More like frightened in the way that Hibari won't like her if there was this other guy. Well, she wasn't sure if he like her or not, but either way, she was a little frightened.

"Oh! Um, Let's go, tell about it later," Sakura started pushing both of her friends out the door.

"Who is it...?" Suddenly a voice said. All three of the girls were stunned. "...Who is it I said..." Hibari muttered.

"It's Lei-kun," Kagami smiled. 'Shit. I'm not letting some guy I don't even know get in the way of Hibari's and my relationship... Not that we really had one.' Sakura thought.

"Umm! I'll see you tomorrow Hibari!" And she pushed her two friends out of the room. "What was that for you two!" Sakura shouted.

"What...? Don't you like Hibari...?" Kagami asked.

"Wait, what? How do you guys know? I mean, like, I don't like him, but like... Where did you guys hear that from?"

"Don't worry Sakura, Rei-kun isn't even in our school. I just made him up... Just to see Hibari's senpai's reaction."

"...What do you mean...?"

"Haha. Well okay. So yesterday I went to go buy food, and i walked past your street, and I saw Hibari with you... So..." Kagami grinned.

"Well...!" Sakura blushed. She was right. She did like Hibari.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure Hibari likes you too," Kagami winked. In the Disciplinary Committee Room, Hibari clenched his fist.

"I'm going to bite that guy to death..." He searched on his computer for this specific "Rei-kun," but he could not find any results. He understood. That was to test him out was it...? He tightened his grip on Sakura's jacket, that he hasn't given back, and smirked.


	10. Chapter 10

First of all, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (:

Thursday Morning ==

Sakura walked down the hallways like any other day. Today was Thursday. One more day left, till the school dance. It was pretty much organized. In fact, the things that Hibari told her to do the previous days didn't have anything to do with the school dance. Class time. Today, she's going to stay focused.

Thursday Break ==

Sakura sat in the classroom, waiting for break to end. She wanted the day to get over quicker. She wanted the afternoon to come. She wanted to see a special someone. "She's there," someone pointed at Sakura out from the door.

"Haha... I see... Just wait for me Sakura," Tora grinned.

Thursday Lunch ==

Sakura walked into the cafeteria, and someone tapped her on the shoulders. Sakura thought, 'Is this another Disciplinary member trying to get me up the meeting room...?' She turned around, and saw a guy she has not seen before. "Um, hello. May I help you in anyway...?" She said.

"Can you help me with something? Come with me." The boy turned and started walking out the cafeteria. Sakura followed...

"Um, so where are you bringing me...?"

"Umm, just follow me," the boy replied.

"Okay..." Sakura mumbled. The boy finally stopped at the area behind the school. "Okay. So, can you tell me what's going on...?" The boy suddenly grinned evilly at Sakura. He crept up closer, and Sakura starting backing up. "Um. What?" Sakura didn't have a good feeling about this. She felt like it was the same situation with Tora. For safety reasons, she took her paper shurikens out of her pockets, and clenched them hard.

"Oh? Is that a weapon?" The boy grinned even more.

"Don't get closer, or else..." Sakura lifted her shurikens.

"Hahahaha... Aren't you adorable...?" The boy still crept closer. That's it. Sakura drew both of her arms back, ready to fling forward and throw them, but suddenly two hands gripped on her arms.

"What the?" She looked back. A guy... with Tora standing next to him. How would she of guessed... Sakura tried to struggle, and managed to set one of her arms free. She threw her elbow back, and elbowed the guy in the stomach.

"Argh," the guy clenched on to his stomach, and kneeled on the ground. Tora smirked, and grabbed onto Sakura's arms. "Let me go!" Sakura yelled. She struggled more, but that just made Tora tighten his grip harder. This one was strong... Like a tiger... His name suited it perfectly. "Let me go!" Sakura yelled once again. Tora grabbed her other arm, and pulled the back, and Sakura couldn't move anymore. "What do you want?"

"Hahahah, you really do piss me off... Fuyuki..." he called to the guy that brought Sakura here.

"Yes?"

"Take you camera out, we're going to remove her hair accessories," Tora grinned. "Now... Don't move, Sakura Chan," Tora grinned.

"Don't touch me! Get away!" Sakura started shaking her head, and screaming. In her mind, she thought, 'Hibari, Hibari, where are you...? where are you...? Help...Hibari...' She felt Tora's hand right ontop of her clips, and *pshak,* the clips fell on the floor. Sakura looked down immediately. No one has seen her like this yet, besides Hibari...

"HAHAHA. Just wait until i get this hair tie off as well!" Tora laughed evilly. Tora grabbed Sakura's ponytail, and started pulling the hair tie off.

"Ow, ow, ow," Sakura whimpered. And suddenly, her dark brown flow down about 5 inches below her shoulder.

"Fuyuki, take a picture, here, I've lifted up her chin." But Fuyuki just stood there."Fuyuki! Did you just hear what i said?" No reply. He just stood there. "Oh man, does she really look THAT ugly?" Tora dropped her chin, and turned in front of her to get a glance of her face. Now. He just stood there like Fuyuki. But after a few seconds, there faces turned white.

"Shit," both Tora and Fuyuki said in unison. And within a split second, they were lying on the floor, unconcious. The man that stood infront of Sakura was no other then... Yes, you got it. Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee. Hibari Kyoya.

Sakura grabbed tightly on to Hibari from behind, and whispered, "Why didn't you come earlier..."

"..." There they just stood for a minute in silence, and then Hibari said, "...Go to class now... I'll see you after school..."

Thursday after school ==

Sakura entered the Disciplinary Committee Room without knocking. Hibari looked up and said, "I thought I told you to knock."

"Umm, you did... but I forgot..." Sakura said.

"...Hn..."

"Well, what is there for me to do...? You told me to meet up here, but... there's nothing left..."

"..." Hibari kept quiet. There was nothing to do. Hibari just wanted to see her. Just have her stay with him. A little longer... Another minute... Another second... "...There is one thing I would like you to do..." Hibari started walking over to the couch, and sat down. He patted on the spot next to him, signaling Sakura to do so too.

She sat down next to him, and asked, "Well, what is it...?"

"Tomorrow and the School dance... Take all that hair accessories out of your hair... That's it. And have fun... Hibari stood up and left the room. Sakura smiled at the thought. Maybe tomorrow, just tomorrow, she could let everyone see what she actually looked like. Well not exactly for everyone. But directed at one specific someone.


	11. Chapter 11

First of all, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (:

~Last Chapter!~

Friday Morning ==

"Rise and shine," Sakura said to herself. Today was Friday. Today was the School Dance. But there were still quite an amount of work to do. She was pretty much ready to leave, but only stepped out the door before tying her hair back, and of course, placing the two clips in her hair.

Friday Break ==

Sakura walked into the Disciplinary Committee Room. "Hibari! What still needs to be done for tonight?"

"...What happened to knocking...Herbivore..."

"Oh. Right. Sumimasen," but Sakura smiled and hummed, as she walked towards the Chairman's desk. Hibari looked up, and stared at Sakura. "Hibari? ... Is there something wrong? ...With my face?" Sakura turned away.

"...No... About tonight. You will skip your class after lunch, and help set up," Hibari said.

"Alright then. I'll drop by after lunch," Sakura began to head out the door.

"...Wait..."

She turned back, "Yes?"

"Come straight here at lunch. Don't go buy food..."

"Umm... Alright..." Sakura, a little confused, but walked out the room.

Friday Lunch ==

Sakura knocked on the Disciplinary Committee Room. "Come in." She turned the knob and pushed open the door.

"Hibari...?" But she was instantly grabbed on the wrist, and Hibari was dragging her downstairs. "Hibari?"

"Quiet. Or else I'll bite you to death." Sakura silenced herself. They were now outside the school grounds.

"Hibari...?" At this point, Hibari let go of her arm, and took her hand.

"...Come with me..." And two of them walked down the streets. 'Like I have a choice not to walk with you, if you're grabbing on me...' But Sakura smiled at the thought. Hibari finally stopped in front of a sushi restaurant.

"...? Hibari...?" Hibari led Sakura in, and sat next to her. "...Hibari...? Um, what's this for..?"

"Lunch..." Sakura's heart bursted from inside. Hibari was treating her lunch. When they were done, both of them stood up and headed outside.

"Arigatou, Hibari."

"Hn..." Hibari took her hand again, and they walked back to school.

Friday Afternoon ==

"We'll have to set up these things," Hibari handed Sakura a piece of paper.

"I'll, umm, set up the banners and curtains on the walls," and Sakura treaded off to get the materials. She climbed up a stepladder, and started to hang up the banners and curtains. At a point, she started tiptoeing, because she couldn't reach it. "Ah!" she lost her balance, and fell. Waiting for herself to land hard on the ground, instead, she was caught by a strong pair of arms. She opened her eyes, and saw Hibari looking right at her. "Careful..."

"Ah, arigatou." Hibari lowered her, and her legs touched the ground. But just as she stepped back on the floor, the curtains that she did not successfully hang fell down, and Sakura pushed Hibari away, while the rod landed on her back. "Ow!" she yelped, and Hibari immediately removed the curtains away from on top of her.

"Your such a... Herbivore... ... Are you alright...?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine, and I would like to make the point clear that I am _not _a Herbivore."

"...You are..."

"No, I'm not. Seeee. I even pushed you out of the way, preventing you from getting hurt." Sakura stated.

"But, the curtains crashed into you..."

"Soooo...? I'm perfectly fine I said, so I'm not a Herbivore."

"...Fine... Your an _Omnivore._" Sakura smiled as he said that.

"That's right, I'm an _Omnivore._"

Friday night at Sakura's house ==

Sakura put on her light purple dress. She pulled her hair tie and clips out of her hair, and let them flow naturally. Her brown locks were a little wavy, passing her shoulders by 5 centimeters, and her bangs fell to one side. "I'm ready," she put on a bright smile.

Friday Night School Dance ==

Sakura walked into the School Dance area, and immediately, everyone looked at her and gasped. Some turned to eachother and started whispering. Sakura could hear some of their voices.

"Is that Sakura...?"

"Woah, she's really cute actually."

"Wow, Sakura looks so much better without hair accessories."

"Woah. Who is that girl?" Sakura ignored their comments, and walked near the table where the Disciplinary Committee members were.

"Sakura...?" She turned and saw Kusakabe.

"Ah! Kusakabe-san! Is there anything for me to do...?"

"Wow. Sakura. You look amazing to day... Oh, and no, we've got it under control. Just spend the night with some fun."

"Alright, you too Kusakabe-san!" She turned and scanned the ball room, and found Kurumi and Hanami. She walked over to them and said, "Kurumi! Hanami!"

"Wow! You look beautiful today!" Hanami said.

Kurumi inched closer and whispered in Sakura's ear, "So, how's it going with Hibari Kyoya?"

"Hibari...Kyoya? Haha... Nothing's going on..." Sakura replied.

"Oh, is that so... I see..." Kurumi moved back a little, and the three of the chatted for awhile. After awhile, Sakura saw Hibari leaning against the wall somewhere. Sakura walked over.

"Hibari, how's the dance going so far?"

"Hn. Boring. As usual."

"Well, you don't find anything amusing do you? Except for fighting." Sakura said.

"...Except for fighting and talking to..." Hibari cut himself off.

"Talking to...? Kusakabe? Who?"

"Nevermind," he muttered.

"Alright..." Sakura started walking away, but Hibari grabbed her hand. "Hibari...?"

"..." He led her outdoors, to the balcony.

"Hibari...?"

"..." He was still quiet.

"... By the way... Are you going to dance with anyone tonight...? Hibari seemed like he was giving it some thought, but then replied with,

"I don't dance with Herbivores."

"..." But then Sakura smiled.

"I know you don't dance with _Herbivores_, but, what about _Omnivores?_"

"...Maybe... that would be... not... too bad..." Hibari held out his hand, and Sakura gently put hers on top of his. They held each other close. Hibari had a really nice scent... Sakura thought. In Hibari's mind, he thought the same about Sakura. Suddenly, Hibari pulled Sakura in closer.

"Hibari?" Sakura whispered.

"...Sakura..." He said softly.

"Hey... Hibari... I don't really know.. But.. I have this feeling... It's... I...I think I... maybe... umm... I... like you..." Sakura tightened her grip a little more.

"...Sakura... I... like you too..." His face was burning, but luckily, Sakura couldn't see.

"I...Hibari..."

The two of the closed into each other, removing the gap between their faces, and they kissed. It was a long and everlasting one that never died through the night as they stood there, holding each other's hands, gazing in the dark shade of blue above them, and the sparkling stars.


End file.
